Blood Pact
by Tomboy Troublemaker
Summary: Two best friends make a pact and twenty five years later it effects their daughters lives. hwo will Kim and Shego cope with each other and what have thier moms conspired together? Futa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Kigo fanfic, hope its alright, will me a multi-chapter.**

**P.S: Ron and Kim never dated.**

* * *

Twenty-five years ago two best friends made a blood pact. After growing up together and going through the perils of teenage life, whether falling in love of failing an exam, they went through it all. So the blood pact that they made was also written up as a contract between the two with no way to get put of.

This blood pact was made as a way to secure that they would become family to one another later on in life. The pact was a promise that their first born's, when they came of age of eighteen years, that their first born's marry and combine their families as one.

* * *

Fast forwarding to the present time, we find Kimberly Ann Possible fast asleep, not knowing that her life is about to change.

Her alarm rang at 7:00am on a lovely Saturday morning, signaling that it was time to get up and start her day as an official eighteen year old. She got up, stretching herself awake and made her way to her en suite bathroom to shower and get ready for her jam packed day.

"Kimmie-bear, are you up?" Dr. Anne Possible asked through Kim's closed door after knocking. "Yes mom, I'll be down soon." Kim called out from her closet, not being able to make up her mind on what to wear. "Okay, see you downstairs, sweetie." Anne said then went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

After choosing a pink v-neck shirt and short jean shorts, she was set to go downstairs. Next moment the Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as the dark-skinned boy came on screen. "Nothing Kim, just wanted to wish you happy birthday and say congrats on being an official adult." Wade said proudly, he was happy that Kim was eighteen, she was no longer considered a teenager. "Aww, thanks Wade, that means a lot. I got to go, mom's calling, bye." Kim said fondly to her genius friend. "Sure thing, bye and have a great day." With that said, the boy disappeared from the screen.

Kim made her way into the kitchen and received a happy birthday from everyone of her family members including her best friend Ron Stoppable, who was sat at the kitchen table with everyone else. "Hey KP, come sit, I want to give you your gift." Ron said excitedly, patting the seat next to him. The redhead sat down and was immediately presented with a badly wrapped gift. Kim opened and was greeted with the sight of the new jacket from Club Banana. "Thanks Ron." Kim said and hugged the blonde boy, before beginning to eat the pancakes that her mom hand just put in front of her.

"Your welcome Kim, I knew you had your eye on it." Ron said with Rufus popping out his head and saying. "Yip, yip.". Now everyone was quiet as they ate their tasty breakfast made by Mrs. Possible. "Kim we decided that we would only give you our gifts when we go to Go City." Anne said to her daughter, while cleaning up the dirty dishes. "Okay, but why are we going to Go City?" Kim asked confused, not remembering anyone of importance on her special day. "We are going to visit the Go Mansion, and see my best friend, its time you meet Isabel Go and her family." Anne said, she was excited to see her best friend, who she hadn't seen since Kim was born.

They had decided to keep their children away from each other until the time had come for them to be marry and that rime was now, with Kim being eighteen. "We are finally meeting her?" Kim asked surprised and confused that her mother had only decided now that they were to meet the famous Isabel. "Yes, so go pack some clothes for a couple of days, and Ron it is time for you to go." Anne confirmed, then started to hassle everyone in getting a move on. "Okay, well bye Possible's, have a safe trip." Ron said waving good bye. "Bye Ron." Everyone said simultaneously.

The car was packed and everyone strapped in. Then started the four hour journey to Go City, and to Kim's life altering event, unbeknow to any of them except Anne Possible.

* * *

**A/N: that's the first chapter, let me know if it was any good, and if I must carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, its got some twist that you guys weren't expecting. Enjoy.**

**P.S: By the way this is not a redo of another fic, the inspiration came form a number fics, but none are the same as this one.**

* * *

The Possible family arrived at the huge Go Mansion, and looked at in awe, it was so fancy and you could see that the Go family were rich.

They climbed out the car, and made their way to the double doors. Anne rang the bell and knock once. They heard footsteps coming toward the door, and then the door was open. "Anne!" Said the black-haired woman excitedly. She was quite tall and paled skinned with brown eyes. "Isabel!" Anne responded, and they ran and hugged each other tightly. "It's been so long since I saw you." Isabel said, moving out a bit to look at the older redhead. "Yes, twenty-five years long." Anne said sadly. Anne gave her best friend another hug. "Oh, I've missed you, but now I want to introduce you to my family." Anne said leading Isabel to the other Possible's.

A man suddenly walked out of another door, he had brown hair and striking emerald green eyes, very similar to someone Kim knew. "Kevin." James Possible said in greeting, sticking out his hand. Kevin shook it. "James, good to see you." He replied. Isabel looked over at Kim and the twins. "You must be Kim, happy birthday." Isabel said and pulled the teen hero into a hug. "Yes." Kim breathed out, pulling out of the hug. "Any you are Jim and Tim, right." Isabel turned to the twins. "Yes." "We are." They said after to each other. "Oh my, you are just like my twin boys." Isabel said happily. "Speaking of which, they are in the living room, you must meet them." Isabel said leading everyone into a room, that was no doubt the living room.

There stood four males. But before anyone could say anything, they all heard a drop on the roof, then stomping footsteps walking down stairs. "Who is that?" Kim asked curiously, seeing as none of the Go's were worried about the noise. Another door on the other side of the room banged open. "Mom, there better be a good reason to why you called this fam...uh." A black and green clad woman addressed Isabel. "Princess." Shego growled out, taking a defensive stance. "Shego." Kim said, doing the same as the villain. Next moment they began their well known dance of fighting.

"Stop!" Isabel shouted out, effectively frightening everyone and stopping the two enemies from fighting. That's when Shego notice the rest of the Possible's in the room. "What the hell is going on?" Shego said angrily, upset that she and Kim could not carry on fighting. "Well before we were so rudely interrupted, I was introducing your brothers to the Possible's." Isabel said strictly to her daughter. "Oh, okay." Said Shego, with that she sat down on one of the couches and kept quiet. "Thank you." Isabel said , before turning to sons. "Wait, if they are Shego's brothers, that means that the are Team Go." Kim pointed out.

"Yes, Kim we are Team Go." Hego finally spoke up. "Yes they are, but you only know them by their hero names, I would like to properly introduce them." Isabel said, moving to stand next to her husband. "Hego is Henry, Mego is Mervin, the Wego's are William and Eric. They are our sons." Isabel introduced, as each boy step forward when their mother spoke their names. "And last but not least, my eldest child, Shego is Sheran." The elder dark-haired woman said, gesturing with her hand to Shego. Hearing her proper name, Shego just scoffed, she hated the name.

"So that's everyone, and again happy birthday Kim." Isabel said, the gestured for everyone to sit down. Shego and Kim ended up sitting together, the two sets of twins sat on the ground cushions, Hego and Mego sat on a love seat, and both sets of parents sat on another love seat. "Now that we are all comfortable. Kim I would like to say hello to your new fiancé, Shego." Anne said.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 2, the twist is that Shego is the eldest and Hego is the second eldest. What is going to happen next. Till next time. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

Everything was silent for ten long minutes, no one had said a word after Anne had let th bomb drop. Everyone was starring at Shego and Kim waiting for a reaction.

An explosion was heard and now there was a huge hole in the living room wall. "What the hell did you mean when you said (fiancé)?" Shego finally growled out angrily. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. After the explosion all eyes were on Shego, so they didn't notice that Kim was out cold on the couch.

"I think it is time for all us males to leave you alone, so you can sort out all of this." Kevin suggested, getting up and herding the boys and James out of the room. "Now that we are alone, Sheran would you please wake you fiancé up?" Isabel asked, thankful that her husband had taken control of the situation momentarily. "Stop calling her that." Shego growled, moving to sit next to the fainted Kim. She wriggled the redhead lightly, but nothing happened, she then pushed a little harder. "Come on, wake up Princess." Shego said impatiently and shook Kim violently, but nothing worked. "Maybe you should kiss her, like Sleeping Beauty." Anne suggested, worried about how Shego was handling her daughter.

"What!? No I'm not kissing Kimmie!" Shego shouted, jumping up from the couch. Shego was going to do no such thing, but she did come up with another idea. She ran to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and grabbed a dish towel. The green villain then dumped the water in Kim's face. Spluttering and waking up, Kim was drenched in water. "Here, to dry yourself off." Shego said, handing the towel to the teen-hero. "Thanks." Kim said, quickly grabbing it and drying her face and neck.

"Now that that is over, we need to talk." Isabel said, not believing how rude her daughter was to just pour water over her soon to be daughter in-law's face. "That is an excellent idea, mother, please begin." Shego said sarcastically, sitting down next to Kim once again. "It starts twenty-five years ago, Anne and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, but we had always felt that we were more family than friends. So we came up with a pact, to secure that in the future we would be come family." Isabel started to say, looking between her daughter and Anne's. "The pact was a blood pact, we each cut a line along our palms and shook hands, mixing our blood, binding our families in the future. We said that our first born's were to marry each other." Anne continued, watching as understanding register on Kim's face.

"Shego and Kim, you are our first born children, and so you two are to be married." Isabel clarified, so that the both understood what the two best friends had done. " Oh, and you can't get out of the marriage, we also drew up a contract, on top of the blood pact, that was made ironclad and no way to break it. If you refuse to go through with it, simple as 1,2,3, we will disown you." Isabel carried on explaining. Through all that they had been told, the last part got them to finally speak.

"Are you serious, if we don't accept, we get disowned, you can't really mean that mom." Kim burst out, she knew her mother wouldn't do that. "Yes sweetie, we will, we had this planned long before you were born." Anne said seriously, meaning every word she said.

"Mom, why would I be worried about being disowned, I already have money, so I wouldn't need my inheritance anyway." Shego said, leaning back on the couch and relaxing, she was not worried. Her daughter had a point, but there was one thing in her inheritance that she would not want to forfeit. "True, but what about great-great grandma's recipe and spell book?" Isabel said, that got Sheran's attention, making her lean forward in interest. "But I thought Grandma Go had lost it." Shego said, she had wanted that book since she was a little girl, and to know that it wasn't lost, she was really contemplating the marriage now.

"If we get married, I still get to be a villain, I will not change, we don't live together, and we only see each other at family functions and when Kim and I fight. That way we don't get disowned and I get the recipe book. What do you think?" Shego said, stating conditions of her own. Kim turned to look at her enemy, she had to agree. "That's fine by me." Being disowned by her family would hurt to much, so she had to get married to her arch nemesis.

"Good, but this is one more condition. You have to produce an heir." Isabel said, in her head she was saving the best for last. Anne and her wanted a grandchild, and this was how they were going to get one, that would be related to them by blood.

* * *

**A/N: This was a long chapter, hope you enjoy. I won't be able to write continuously because I'm in the middle of Finals, so please forgive me. I'll write when I can. Thanks for the reviews and till next time. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is a go. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Shego stayed absolutely still, not moving an inch and hardly breathing. A baby, her mom wanted a baby from her and Kim. But they couldn't it was wrong on so many levels. First being that she was evil and kim was good and they fought each other all the time, if Kim was pregnant, they wouldn't be able to fight. It would mean a lot of explanations to everyone they knew, mainly Drakken and the buffoon.

And on top of that, Kim would then find out about her extra part, that the meteor gave her, which would mean that her and Kim would have to have sex. She couldn't do it, she couldn't face the rejection from Kimmie when she found out.

"Absolutely not! I am not having sex with my sworn worst enemy. Not even grandma Go's book will make me change my mind." Shego said, finally snapping out of her thoughts. The pale woman abruptly got up, moving toward the exit of the living room. "Shego, we have to, I can't bare the thought of never seeing my family again. This is one thing I would even give up being a hero for just to be with them. So please just say yes." Kim jumped up, grabbing hold of the villain's wrist.

Shego saw the tears in Kim's eyes that threaten to overflow any moment, and realized just how important this was to her. "Okay, but Kim that means we have to sleep together for me to get you pregnant, it means that you can't fight until the baby is born, it means that you find out my deepest, darkest secret. Can you handle having sex with me and getting you pregnant with my child?" Shego said, pulling her arm out of Kim's grip and listing off details of importance if they were to produce an heir.

"I can handle it, but I don't understand, how will you get me pregnant?" Kim asked, confused about that little detail. During this whole back and forth conversation between their daughters, the best friends just watched in rapt fascination. "Oh she can because the meteor gave her an extra part during the mutation process." Isabel stated, not seeing the angry glare that her daughter sent her way.

"That's why we know you can give us a grandchild." Anne went onto to say, already knowing about Shego's extra appendage. "You told her?" She shouted angrily, as she paced back and forth between the two couches that they were sitting on. Just fantastic more people know about her male appendage, just what she needed. Throwing her hands up in the air, she sat down and let out a big sight. "Yes, I had to, it just makes everything easier." Isabel said, looking at her green-skinned daughter.

"I still don't understand, what do you mean by an extra part?" Kim asked confused as ever, looking at everyone, waiting for an answer. "I think James and I sheltered her to much." Anne whispered to the older Go woman. "Simple Kimmie! I. Have. A. Penis!" Shego shouted, tired of the tennis match of back and forth.

This time it was Kim's turn to try acting like a statue. She thought about what the others had been saying, and it all made sense. With Shego having a penis, she could get Kim pregnant, lo and behold their mom's get their grandchild. "Oh." Is all she can manage to say. Shego cringed when she heard the sound, she really shouldn't have yelled something so personal out to the whole household.

"Yes sweetie, are you okay, I know it's quite a shock, but you'll be alright." Anne said, swapping seats and pulling her redheaded daughter into a sideways hug. "It's going to take some time to sink in, so why don't we leave it there for now, and I'll show everyone to their rooms." Isabel suggested, the Possible's were going to be staying with the Go's for two weeks to organize everything, so they had enough time.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, for now let's just relax, the cooks have prepared a delicious meal in honor of your birthday, so let's enjoy the rest of your day, and tonight you will get the rest of you gifts." Isabel said, as they all left the living room and she led the way up the stairs to the bedrooms. "There is just one more thing, since you two are uh, 'engaged', Kim, you will be sleeping in Shego's room with, well, Shego." Isabel said, opening a green and black door that led into a spacious room with Shego's color theme. "What?! Mom you can't be serious." Shego cried out in alarm.

She didn't know how she was going to cope with the redhead in her bed. Yes she may seem evil and tough, but she was still a virgin and insecure about her part, and Kim just happened to be a beautiful girl. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself. "Yes, this may be a big house and have eight bedrooms, but five of those are our bedrooms, then the two guest rooms are housing Anne and James and her twins." Isabel said, as if it all made complete sense. "But what about the last room?" Shego asked, getting irritated, she knew her mother was avoiding mentioning the last room. "Well that one has been turned into uh, um, nursery for our grandchild." Isabel mumbled slightly, avoiding her daughter's and soon to be daughter in-law's eyes.

"Ugh, we're not even married yet, and you have a nursery." Shego said, throwing up her arms in a giving up motion, then flopping down onto her bed. Kim and Anne just watched the interaction between the two go women. "Kim, sweetie, why don't you start unpacking, Isabel you have just got to show me this nursery." Anne said pulling Isabel out the room, chatting excitedly about the there being a child soon to play in the nursery.

Leaving the soon to be betroth's following their retreat, not knowing what to make of the situation that they found themselves in.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2, I tried to make it longer, tell me if I succeeded. Till next time. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5, enjoy. I'm almost done with finals so will have more time to write again.**

* * *

Shego sank down onto her bed. She could not believe how sneaky her mother and Kim's mother had been. They had, had this whole thing planned form the time of her own birth. She really did think her mother had gone round the bend. Twice.

As Shego pondered the situation she found herself in, Kim was still staring at the empty doorway, where their mothers were just a moment ago. She could not understand how her mother could hurt her so much, by saying she would disown her if she didn't comply with their plan. Her mother really wanted to be a grandmother, it was scary to think of, seeing she had just turned eighteen today.

Turning around, Kim notice the vacant look on the villain's face, she looked just as lost as the redhead felt. Their mothers had really done a number on them with all the new information that they had learnt about each other. It was then, that Kim noticed her bags standing in front of a green closet. The older women were serious about them sharing a room, and more importantly, a bed.

"I'm going to get changed." "Where can I put my clothes?" They said at the same time, after realizing that they had been quiet for over ten minutes. "Oh right, you can put the in the left of the closet." Shego said, getting up and opening said closet, showing Kim the open spot, while she got out a pair of black jeans and green t-shirt, before heading into her en-suite to changed into more comfy clothes.

As soon as the door was closed, the hero went about unpacking her clothes as soon as possible, so that she was done by the time Shego came out of the bathroom, she was sitting on the bed that she would soon be sharing with her 'fiancé'. " I'm gonna go find my mom." Shego said and left the room, before the atmosphere in the room became more awkward. "Okay." Kim said softly, her eyes following the villain ad she left the room.

Once she was gone, Kim flopped onto the bed and let out a big sigh. She now found herself engaged to her sworn nemesis, whose mother was best friends with her mother, her nemesis also had a penis, that she shouldn't actually have, that she had to have sex with to produce her mother and soon to be mother in-law a grandchild. And on top of all this she was still a virgin. What a hell of an eighteenth birthday don't you think? With all these thoughts overloading her brain, Kim fell into a deep dream less sleep.

* * *

Shego searched the whole house for her mother, though she had an inkling where she was, she did not want to see the nursery that would supposedly soon host her son or daughter. Just thinking about having children scared the living daylights out of her. She was only twenty-three years old and somehow her mother had manipulated her into giving her a grandchild in a year's time, then she thought of Kim, she thought she was to young to have kids, but the redhead had only turned eighteen that day and she was also manipulated into having kids so young.

All this did was convince Shego that their mothers were really screwed up. She had only just gotten use to having a penis, eight years after the meteor had it and given her and her brothers their powers. She knew that she would be nervous on her wedding night. Only her family knew about her extra part, and now so did Kim and her mom. She knew she was attracted to Kim, always had been, so she wouldn't have a problem getting it up. But because of her attraction, she was scared that when they went to bed that night, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would take Kimmie as her own, two weeks to early.

Finally gaining the courage to go to the nursery, she entered the room and stopped dead. She turned in a circle and took in everything of the room, from the light green painted walls, to the white bassinet and then all the soft toys and blankets and all the baby stuff scattered around the room. She felt the tell-tale signs of tears at the corners of her eyes at how beautiful everything was. And in that moment the villain felt the urge to find Kim and get started on their mothers grandkids.

"I knew you would react that way, I always knew what was best for you. And after all the suffering you have gone through after the meteor, it's your turn to be truly happy. When ever you visited you always talked about this and that fight that you had with Kim, I knew she was the one for you. You speak with so much passion when ever you mention her name. In some way everything that Anne and I planned fell into place the moment you turned evil, I know saying that is wrong, but yet it turned everything right. Understand that all I wanted for you is to be happy, and from what I see Kim already does that. This is the main reason that we pushed forward the plan." Isabel spoke from behind her daughter, in the doorway of the room.

Shego ran to her mom and enveloped her in a big hug, squeezing tightly. " Why could you have told us this in the beginning, we wouldn't of thought that you had gone mental." Shego said pulling away to look at her mother. "You know that actually would have been easier, now that I think about it." Isabel said, chuckling slightly, her daughter was right it would of been much more simpler. "But Mom, what do you mean that you pushed the plan forward?" Shego asked once she had calmed down more. Isabel knew her daughter would of remember that bit of her declaration. "We were planning this whole thing for when Kim turned twenty-one, but after a lot of talking and seeing how happy you were after each fight against each other, Anne and I decided to get you two together sooner." Isabel answered.

"Oh, well mom I'm glad you made that pact so many years ago. You've opened my eyes about how much I care about Kimmie. For that I am grateful. Now I am going to find Kim and then we'll meet you downstairs for supper." Shego said, moving passed her mother to go back to her room. "Okay, but don't do anything stupid, I will not have my grandchild conceived out of wedlock, even though you two are engaged, do you here me." Isabel stated, watching as her daughter walked down the hall leading to the green-skinned girls bedroom. "Don't worry I'll try to control my self around my fiancé." Shego teased before walking out of sight.

"That daughter of mine will be the death of me one of these days." Isabel commented, before going in search of her husband, to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 5, hope you enjoyed. Let me know if the interaction between Shego and Isabel was alright. Until next time. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed this story, I never expected such a response. So here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy, let's find out what Kigo are going to get up to. So sorry about the wait btw, my mom has been hogging the computer this whole week. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shego open her bedroom door quietly, not sure where Kim was and not wanting to frighten her. What she found once she closed the door and surveyed the room, was a curled up redhead fast asleep on her bed. She looked so calm, that Shego almost had the heart to leave her, but they had to be downstairs in 45 minutes for dinner, so she had to wake up.

Shego had a plan on how to wake up her sleeping princess and she was about to execute it, no matter the consequences. Slowly she moved to the bed, stalking her prey, once at the foot of the bed, she crouched down low ready to attack. Then she pounced.

* * *

Kim woke up with a start, opening her eyes. "Aaahhhh!" She screamed as she came face to face with the green face of her fiancé. Just as she saw the face, it disappeared and that's when she noticed the body on top of hers. Shego had pounce on top of Kim, that she had her knees on either side of the hero's hips and the rest of her body was pressed tightly against the redhead's.

After Shego made sure Kim was fully awake, she lowered her head to her fiancé neck and immediately started to lick and suck, wanting to mark Kim as her own. "Mmm, Shego what are you doing?" Kim moaned out as Shego found a sensitive spot where her neck and jaw meet. Kissing her way up to Kim's ear. "What does it look like I'm doing, I need to get you wet and ready for me before I get you pregnant." Shego answered, before biting down where Kim's shoulder and neck meet, leaving a bruised bite mark behind. Shego moved lower down to the redhead's chest and started sucking on her collar bone leaving dark marks all the way along it.

Just as she was about to go even lower, while her right hand was working on the hem of the hero's shirt, lifting it up slowly, she went flying to the other side of the bed, being thrown off Kim with quite a jolt. Kim quickly jumped off the bed, and starred at the villain her had just been violating her. "Stay away from me, if you want to live till your wedding night. Don't try anything like that again until absolutely necessary. Got it?" Kim said in an even voice, which would of scared any other person, but Shego wasn't any other person, she was a villain, so Kim's threat didn't bother her at all. It only strengthen Shego's resolve.

"We'll see Pumpkin, we'll see. You have half an hour to get ready for dinner, be snappy about it." Shego said tauntingly as she made herself comfortable on her bed and watched the redhead rush around the room, jumping in the shower, and hurrying in her haste to get ready. It was quite a funny sight, that had the green woman giving off a throaty laugh as Kim rushed at doing her make up, every time messing up and having to start all over again.

"I'm glad you're find this amusing, don't you have to get ready?" Kim said sharply when she heard the other woman laugh. Shego got off the bed and walked up to Kim, finally having succeeded in finishing her make up. "I changed before you had your little nap, remember." Shego said, touching the hickey's she had left on the hero's neck. "Forgetting something?" She asked teasingly, before she put her mouth on one of the marks and started to suck. With a shove from Kim she was sent flying a few feet. "Ugh." Kim said when she saw the hickey's all over her neck and upper chest.

Quickly she covered up the marks, then turned to face Shego. "Stay away, I just told you that." Kim threatened, walking to the door and opening it and waiting for the villain to follow. Shego followed Kim out of her room, closing the door behind them. "Let's go eat, I'm starving." Shego said leading the way down the stairs and into the dining room.

* * *

"Oh girls, come sit." Isabel said, motioning to two chairs next to her. Shego made her way around the table to where her mother was. "Don't forget to pull out Kim's chair." Isabel whispered, just as her daughter was about to sit. Doing what she was told, she pulled out her fiancé chair and waited for Kim to sit, who first looked at her with a confused expression on her face, before she finally sat down. "Thank you." Kim said once Shego had sat down.

Across from Kim were Tim and Jim, they were staring at their sister's neck. "Sis, what's that on your neck, did..." "You and Shego have a fight or something?" They said one after the other. This caught every one else's attention and they were all looking at the mark on the hero's neck. "No that is not an injury of any kind, that is a love-bite." Hego informed everyone, once he noticed the teeth marks around the bruise. At this point Kim was trying to hide her flaming red face with her napkin.

"What did I say about the baby making." Isabel groused at her daughter, before giving her a nudge in the ribs. "What, it was to good an opportunity to give up, especially after all the stuff you said." Shego answered with a smirk, waiting to see her mother's reaction at her not clarifying the baby making bit. "What! Please tell me you didn't." Isabel said worried that her daughter had been her usual self and disobeyed her. "No she didn't, tried to, but I wouldn't let her get any further. She can wait till the wedding night." Kim said, the relief on Isabel's face made Kim feel better about her threat she had given Shego.

After that shock, everyone started to eat dinner that the servants had just brought through. At dessert a big cake was put in the centre of the table and everyone wished Kim a happy birthday. She was given a number of gifts. They then all retired to the living room, where Kim was given her last gift from her mother and father. "Sweetheart the gift we got you is to help you on your wedding night." Anne started to say, pulling her daughter to a quiet corner, so no one saw the gift she was about to give the younger redhead. "Here it is." Anne said handing a tightly wrapped package to her daughter. Kim opened it quickly excited and wanting to know what it could be. Once sh got it completely open, she lifted it up and examined it.

It was lilac lingerie set, consisting of a bra in lilac with black ruffles as well as matching underwear. "Mom." Kim hissed, she couldn't believe her mother, she was expected to where this on her wedding night when she had to lose her virginity to her nemesis in order to get her pregnant, all for her mother to be a grandmother. "Shego won't be able to keep her hands off you." Anne whisper and winked before going back to her husband. "She already can't keep her hands off." The hero mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 6 hope you liked it. Next chapter Kim and Shego share a bed, what's gonna happen ; ). Till next time. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, life always intervenes at the most awkward of times. Here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy, soon the wedding will take place, hopefully next chapter. I'll leave you to it, enjoy.**

* * *

Shego and Kim walked into the villainess's room, Kim keeping herself at a distance from the thief. At that moment it time, she did not trust her one bit. "I'm going to change." Kim said, grabbing the pyjama's she had packed, quickly escaping the presence of her fiancé. "Okay, but don't take to long." Shego sing-songed teasingly. She too quickly got changed into a pair of flannel boxer shorts and a tank top. She wore boys boxer, because all the girl ones squashed her crown jewels.

Once Kim was out of the bathroom, Shego took her place to use the facilities and brush her teeth. By the time she walked back into the room, Kim had some how constructed a wall on the bed to separate them so Shego couldn't try anything during the night. "What the hell is this?" Shego asked angrily. She had been hopping that she could cuddle with the hero that night and maybe do a bit more than cuddling. "This is to keep you on your side of the bed, what did you think it was?" Kim answered in a 'duh' tone of voice. Getting into the bed and facing away from the villain. "Princess, you hurt me. All I wanted was to cuddle." She said bitterly, getting into bed but looking over the makeshift wall to see what Kim was up to.

Kim turned to look at the green woman, glaring at as best she could in the dim light of the bedroom. "Need I remind you that your mother wants you on your best behaviour, but also that I have a boyfriend." Kim stated, wanting to avoid contact with her fiancé, because at that moment, whenever the villain had touched or kissed her, it had left her very confused. Kim watched Shego for a reaction. Next moment Kim found herself on her back, and Shego hovering above her, well the wall was on the ground. "Well Pumpkin, you have to break up with that dofus of a boyfriend, seeing as you are mine now." Shego growled, before laying claim to the hero's lips. Pouring all her frustration the redhead had caused her over the years into the kiss. She quickly deepen it, by forcing her way into Kim's mouth and fighting Kim's tongue for dominance, and easily winning. Shego could already feel herself getting hard, grinding down on the hero's centre, letting Kim know how aroused she was already.

The younger woman wrenched her lips away from the villain, who didn't seem to care, and just carried on kissing and sucking her way down Kim's body, landing on the hickey she had made earlier. Kim had also worn a tank top, so her shoulders and collarbone were free of material, which Shego took immediate advantage of. Shego kept grinding her hips into Kim's lower body, trying to ease the pressure of her hard on. One hard grinded had Kim crying out, as Shego's dick hit a very sensitive bundle of nerves. Because of her crying out, all the parents came running, barging through the door, effectively stopping Kim and Shego. Isabel and Anne looked at their two daughters in amusement, as the men covered their eyes and left the room silently. "Mom it's not what you think." Kim said quickly to her mother, trying to convince Anne that what she had seen was definitely not her and her arch nemesis dry-humping. "Oh, I'm sue it's not, Honey." Anne said, trying not to laugh at her daughter's insistence.

Kim let out a frustrated sigh, and fell back onto the bed. Shego on the other hand, watched the interaction, forgetting that she was still on top of the hero. Now it was Isabel's turned to embarrass her daughter. "Shego, before you two were going to go further, please tell me you took precautions, and have a condom with you?" Isabel said, causing her daughter to blush dark green and look at anything in the room, except the other females. "Uh...well...you see...No." The villain mumbled out, still not meeting anyone's eyes. "If that's the case, I want you to stop all of this; you never know what could happen. You are supposed to wait until your wedding night. So if this happens again, we will separate you and you'll sleep in different rooms." Isabel said, giving the soon-to-be betroths an ultimate. "Agreed!" Kim all but shouted, trying to wriggle out from under her fiancé. That surprised everyone, except Shego, who evilly grinned down at the redhead, knowing exactly why she agreed so hastily. "Good, since that is settled, please go to sleep, I am really tried." Isabel said, leading Anne out the room and closing the door. As the door shut, the mothers just burst out laughing.

Inside the room, Shego hopped off of Kim and got back into bed. Pulling the covers up, she turned on her side and gathered Kim into her arms. Kim squirmed a bit tying to get out, but realised it was useless. "Pease don't ever mention the buffoon again?" Shego asked, pulling the hero tighter against her. Kim just nodded her head and then closed her eyes. Hopefully they would get a decent nights rest. "Good night Shego." Kim said softly getting a reply. "You too Princess." Then they both fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is chapter 7, let me know if the humping part was alright. Hope you enjoyed, until next time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. And to everyone who noticed my blunder with Kim and Ron dating, sorry for the confusion. **

* * *

When the soon-to-be betroths woke up, they found themselves wrapped tightly around each other not knowing how it happen. Kim quickly as well as awkwardly untangled herself and ran to the bathroom, not wanting to talk about the odd situation with her clearly amused fiancé, who just snickered at the hero's reaction. "Your body seems to recognize me as its owner." Shego shouted out to the closed bathroom door, knowing Kim would hear her. "I own by own body!" Kim shouted, opening the door and giving the villain her iciest glare she could muster with only a towel wrapped around her body. Shego though wasn't paying attention to what the redhead said, she was enjoying the view of Kim's long toned legs. With a frustrated growl, Kim slammed the door shut and got on with her shower.

Shego decided not to shower at that moment, and only after she had breakfast. Seeing as she had high levels of testosterone in her body, she always ate like one of the boys, piling food high on her plate. The green-skinned woman made her way downstairs, after telling Kim where she was going. She made her way into the kitchen, where she found both the Go and Possible families already eating breakfast. "Good morning sweetie." Isabel greeted her daughter with a hug, before leading her to a chair and giving her a full plate of bacon, eggs and toast. As the villain dug into her food, Kim appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in black short shorts and a purple tank top. Shego immediately stopped eating and just stared at all the newly uncovered skin of her fiancé. "Kimmie-cub com sit and have some breakfast, we have a lot of planning to do today." Anne said to her daughter, pointing to the empty seat next to Shego. She quickly sat down and made herself a plate of food, causing everyone to go back to their own breakfasts.

Everyone had left to go get ready for the day, leaving the two Possible women, since they had already showered and gotten dressed before breakfast, like mother, like daughter. Anne sat down next to her daughter, a serious expression on her face. "Kimmie, we need to have a little talk." Anne started to say, getting her daughter's attention. Kim turned to look at her mother, knowing that her mother was right, they did need to talk. "I'm al ears mom." Kim said, giving her mother the go-ahead to continue. " Well with you being engaged to Sheran, you have to tell Ron and break up with him." Anne started to say. "If you explain everything to him, he will understand, just don't tell him about Shego's extra appendage." Anne continue, giving the younger redhead's shoulder a squeeze. "I know mom, I kind of figured I would have to break up with him, you haven't given me any other choice." Kim said bitterly, before getting up.

She made her way to her shared bedroom with Shego, walking through the door; she came to an abrupt halt. There in front of her in all her green-skinned glory, was Shego in a towel rooting through her closet. Kim let out a small whimper, not even realizing it, which reached Shego's ears making her turn around, to see where the noise came from. Seeing the hero leaning against the door, biting her lip and checking out her body, Shego immediately grinned coming up with a new way to tease the redhead. She slightly loosen her towel, giving Kim a better view of Shego's lower collarbone, which still had some droplets running down it. Shego's smile widened as she saw her fiancé lick her lips, as her eyes followed the droplets as they ran into the towel. "Like what you see?" Shego asked with a smirk, catching the hero off guard and causing Kim to start choking on her own saliva.

"Get dressed." Kim all but shouted once her choking was under control, though her face was still flustered and red as a tomato. "Yes ma'am." Shego said with a salute, before grabbing a pair of black jeans and a green tank top then disappearing back into the bathroom. With a sigh Kim fell onto their bed, turning over to grab her kimmunicator off the nightstand. Dialing Ron's number, she waited as it rang. "Hello?" Answered a sleepy voice. "Hey Ron, it's Kim." The hero said into the speaker. "Oh hey KP, how you doing, where have you been, I wanted to see you yesterday to give you your present and wish you happy birthday." Ron said excitedly when he heard the voice of his girlfriend. Kim cringed as she thought about how her family just upped and left yesterday morning to get to the Go's on time. "About that, I'm staying at Go mansion, and I was wondering if you could come up here, we need to talk." Kim said slowly, making sure that the dofus understood every word she said. "Okay, sure, just give me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can." Ron said, getting out of bed and getting dressed as fast as he could. "Great I'll see you soon." Kim said before giving Ron the address and then hanging up.

In the bathroom Shego had heard every word that Kim had said to the buffoon, and now she was fuming. Opening the door with force, she was very tempted to blast it open, she stormed into the bedroom, startling Kim by grabbing her and smashing their lips together. She pressed her body forward making Kim fall onto her back. Shego was tired of hearing Kim mention Ron, and now he was even coming to her house. Her fiancé really knew how to make her angry. "Why!? Why did you have to invite him here?" Shego said after releasing Kim's mouth and sitting up to look at the girl under her. Kim looked like she just been kissed within an inch of her life, her hair was messy, her shirt was riding up her stomach and her lip gloss was smeared around her mouth. Shego just lost it that look, she quickly grabbed hold of the hem of Kim's shirt and pulled it off her body, to find that Kim hadn't been wearing a bra. Shego let out a low growl and immediately latched onto one of Kim's nipples, sucking util she made it rock hard and slightly bruised. "To break up with him, he derseves to have it done in person." Kim finally answered the villain's question.

That made Shego's anger dispated immediately. Kim had only invited the buffoon here to break up with him. That calmed the thief down, until she was looking down at Kim with gentle green eyes. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. Everytime you mention, I get really worked up, I suppose our moms plan is working." Shego said softly, she really was ashamed of her behaviour. "It's okay, but what do you mean their plan is working?" Kim asked, looking up at her fiancé who was still on top of her. Shego ducked her head and smiled shyly. "Their plan is working because I have started to fall in love with you." Shego said, looking into Kim's eyes to see her reaction.

A/N: Well that's chapter 8, slight cliffhanger, sorry. Stay tuned to see what Kim's reaction will be to Shego's confession. Until then. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the two month wait, my life has finally settled at university. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. And again sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Kim was silent for a long time, starting to make Shego doubt that it was a good idea to confess her feelings. Kim pushed the green-skinned woman off of her and got up, starting to pace in front of the bed. The redhead was trying to calm down her turbulent thoughts and think logically. Shego just watched the pacing hero, not saying a word in case she set Kim off.

"Look Shego, I'm only getting out of a relationship in a few hours time. Yes I do have some sort of feelings for you, but for now I'll just call it sexual attraction. I honestly don't know what's going on at the moment." Kim started to say, coming to a halt in front of the thief, she looked down at her fiancé's face, seeing hurt and fear from the rejection. "I'm sorry, I really am, but with all the plans and orders being put upon us since yesterday, my birthday I might add, I'm just too confused to add this to the heap. Do you understand?" Kim asked, finishing her sentence. Shego nodded her head, then got up and left their room.

"Whew" Kim let out, falling onto the bed. All she said was true, she just needed time to adjust to all this new information and rules, before she could even contemplate trying to understand what was really going on between Shego and herself. Before the redhead could delve any deeper into her thoughts, her mother called out to her. "Kimmie-cub! Ron is here!" Her mother yelled from the staircase. "Okay I'll be right down." Kim called back, before hoisting herself of the bed. Finally it was time to face the music.

Once in the foyer by the front door, Kim saw Ron talking to her mother. "Hey Ron." She greeted, giving the boy a hug and nothing more. "Hi Kim, this place is fancy, how come your whole family is here? He greet back before asking. "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything." Kim suggested, opening up the front door and leading the way into the garden. There was a lot of ground for them to walk, so that would be enough time to explain everything to her soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Sure." Ron agreed and followed the hero outside.

They started to walk to the maze situated at one end of the garden. Kim stayed silent until the reached it. Once the entered, ron had started to grow impatient. "So...?" He said for encouragement to his girlfriend to speak. Kim looked at the blonde and sighed. She started to tell him what happened after he left the previous morning, and how they had come here and the history between her mom and her mom's best friend. She told him about her betrothal, leaving out the part that she was marrying Shego her arch nemesis, and how she was getting married at the end of next week, which brought them to this moment.

Almost at the centre of the maze, Kim pulled them to a stop. "So because of all this and what I would loose, I have no other choice, sadly, but we have to break up. We can't be together anymore, that would breach the contract and everything else, including me getting pregnant." Kim said, coming to the crux's of the matter. Ron had listened to everything the hero had said, and figured out that that was going to happen anyway, doesn't mean it stung any less. "What do you mean about you being pregnant?" Ron asked in a squeaky voice. "We are still virgins, how can you be pregnant?" He carried on saying, all they had really done was only make out, nothing else. "I'm not pregnant yet, part of the contract and marriage is that me and my fiancé are supposed to provide a grandchild for my mom and my fiancé's mom." Kim corrected herself.

"Whew, I was worried there for a minute." Ron said breathing a sigh of relief. " And KP, I totally understand, it'll hurt for a bit, but I don't want to loose my best friend, so you have my support in any way you need it." The boy said, forcing a smile, even though he was sad about all of this. Kim just beamed at what her best friend said. "Oh thank you Ron, you have no idea how much that means to me." Kim said, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and hugging him. "Of course KP." He said, pulling out of the hug. They carried on walking to the middle of the maze.

"So when do I get to meet this mysterious fiancé?" Ron jokingly asked, not hearing the sounds of grunting and panting. Kim thought, heard it. "Well soon enough I hope." She replied, straining to hear where the sounds were coming form. As they entered the centre of the maze, there was Shego, fighting a ninja robot. She was drenched in sweat and looked tired, but carried on fighting the electronic devise. "Ahh! Shego! Come on, run KP!" He yelled, starting to turn around, before he was grabbed by his collar and lifted up.

"Well if it isn't the buffoon." Shego said with her usual smirk in place, hiding what she was really feeling with seeing the boy with Kim. "Shego put him down." Kim said exasperated, rolling her eyes for emphasis. "Yeah, and stop calling me 'buffoon'" Ron added, swinging his legs, trying to get out of the taller woman's hold. Shego huffed, but did as she was told. Man was she whipped already. Rolling her eyes as Ron started to kiss the ground, thankful that he wasn't in the villain's grasp anymore.

"Welcome to my family home." Shego said sarcastically, waving an arm gesturing to the whole area. "Your?" Ran started to say in shock. "Are you telling me that you are marrying Hego?" Ron asked turning to look at Kim, who cringed at the name. "He's not the eldest of the children." Kim said in answer. Shego had by then guessed that the redhead hadn't told Ron that she was actually marrying her.

"Oh this is rich Princess." Shego burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. The hero hadn't told the most important piece to Ron. Shego couldn't wait to see his reaction. "I can't believe your going to be related to her." Ron said, pointing to the villain. Seeing the finger, the thief lit her one hand, about to burn said finger off. "Watch who you point that at." She warned, moving her flame closer to the boy's hand. "Enough." Kim almost shouted. "Hego is the second eldest, the actual eldest is Sheran." Kim said, getting the conversation back on track.

"That's an odd name for a guy." Ron said confused. "Doy!" Shego yelled, face palming herself. The side-kick was as thick as a brick. "He not a guy, I'm a girl, you buffoon." Shego huffed out. Now the whole truth was out in the open. Ron kept looking from Kim to Shego and back, mouth agape and no words coming out. Finally he gasped as everything connected. "You have to marry your arch nemesis?" He asked, still not believing his ears. "Yes Ron." Was all Kim could say.

"Okay, I understand and all, but this is to much. I'm gonna go, I need sometime to think." Ron said, giving Kim a quick hug and Shego a glare, before leaving the maze. "I'm so sorry Ron." Kim called out to his retreating back. He acknowledged with a wave of his hand, then disappeared from sight.

"What the hell was wrong with you? Why you have to blurt it out?" Kim yelled at Shego, making the older woman feel well chasted. "You were beating about the bush." Shego defended herself, standing to her full stance.  
"Agh, you are impossible." Kim said, before throwing an upper cut to the villain, followed by a kick to the leg. Shego dodged both easily, giving a straight punch, which Kim also dodged. Shego growled out and pounced on Kim, and so the started to top each other each trying to get a hit in somewhere. Finally Shego on top once more, shoved the redhead into the ground. "Its done, there's no use fighting over it." She tried to be reasonable, but the hero kept squirming under her, trying to get up, and it was quickly turning into a mistake.

The moment Kim felt it, she stopped moving completely. "Is that...?" She began. "Uh huh." Shego said, also as still as the prone body underneath her. "But we are just fighting, why are you reacting this way?" Kim asked, Shego still hadn't moved, so the hard on was pressing into her stomach. "Pumpkin I always react this way when we fight, you just don't feel it because I wear special underwear to hide it." She answered. She slowly lifted herself up, and Kim could help looking down to see the tent in the villain's pants. She gasped at the size of it, it appeared to be about ten inches at best.

"You're huge." Kim said still in shock. She was afraid that when they had their wedding night, she wouldn't be able to take it. "Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go." Shego said, finally standing up, then next moment running away. Kim just lay there, not moving and just thinking about her fiancé erection. What had their mothers gotten them into? She asked herself, just closing her eyes and taking in the quietness.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed. The chapters should be more often now, so hang tight. Till next time. Bye.**


End file.
